


Destiel #19

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Impala, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Human!Impala x Dean and Cas gets jealous."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #19

"You’re… trying to tell me… that you’re my car?" Dean set down his bottle, a skeptical look on his face. The woman sitting next to him at the bar leaned in and smirked.

"That’s exactly what I’m telling you, Dean." Her long black hair reached down to her leather-clad shoulders and shaded her face as she leaned in. "I know you’re going to say prove it, so I may as well." The woman pulled her sleeve back to reveal the initials ‘D.W.’ and ‘S.W.’ as scars on her fair skin.

"You could have put those there yourself-"

"Alright. You have had sex inside of me quite a bit."

"With who?"

"Let’s see.. There was Ann-"

"Alright. Nobody needs to know about that stuff." Dean quickly cut her off, glancing towards Cas and Sam who were researching some case. He narrowed his candy-green eyes, "So how did you get… turned into a human? How can we turn you back?"

The Impala stood straight up immediately, looking taken aback, “Turn me back? Dean Winchester I have been transporting you around the United States since you were born, and you don’t think I deserve to remain human after this long?!”

"No, that’s not what I-"

"You do realize cars cannot feel. They cannot touch, they cannot desire. They can’t even recognize joy. And you want to turn me back into that. Now that I’ve finally gotten a taste of what real human life is like? You cruel bastard." Her amber eyes flashed and she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around Dean’s neck. "I know that friends of the Winchesters usually get screwed over sooner or later. I don’t have much of hope of remaining human at your expense. So at least do me this one little favor…" Just before her painted red lips reached Dean’s, there was a loud cough and a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

He turned his head and was met with a pair of shockingly close blue eyes. And then there were lips. It was too quick for Dean to process, and left the man stunned. The Impala stared at Castiel for a moment. “Oh right. The angel. I forgot about you.” There was a moment of still silence, wherein Castiel managed to convey his displeasure that the woman was so close to Dean. “Oh. Alright, I see how it is.” The Impala backed away from Dean, “Is this far enough?”

"Excuse me?" Dean blurted out, eyes wide and trained on Castiel. "What just happened?"

"He just marked his territory, Dean." The Impala winked and turned to leave. Castiel looked down at Dean.

"Sorry, I didn’t like what she wanted to do with you…I…." Castiel squinted down at his shoes, a little bit confused. "I’m quite sure why I.."

Dean stood up and kissed him, twisting his fingers into the angel’s hair. “That’s okay.” Dean murmured after a few seconds.


End file.
